


Jailbird's Song

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alone time with Bellatrix, Bondage, F/F, Hermione doesn't escape with Dobby, Hermione is Bellatrix's pet, Light BDSM, Malfoy Manor, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: When Dobby arrives to rescue Harry and his friends from Malfoy manor, Bellatrix doesn't let Hermione go and they are forced to leave her behind.





	1. Mudblood

##----------------------->

Bellatrix approached the bushy haired girl who was desperately trying not to cower in the face of the dark witch. Hermione heard Ron’s shouts as he was dragged down the passage to the cellar. Bellatrix’s black curls cascaded in front of her face as she lunged at the smaller woman, grabbing her from the clutches of the snatcher and into her own claws.

Bellatrix held Hermione against her body by wrapping her arm around the girl’s torso pinning one of her arms and taking her other, trembling hand in her own. Smiling gleefully, Bella waltzed the girl into the centre of the hall. Hermione did her best to avoid the death eater’s gaze, but was unnerved by Bellatrix’s cackling, angry laughter.  
“Look at me, girl!” Bella hissed. Hermione reluctantly flicked her eyes towards the witch’s face.  “We’re going to have a little chat…” She whispered. Hermione let out a soft whimper, which seemed to please Bellatrix immensely. She planted rough kiss on Hermione’s forehead before releasing her from the restraining embrace.   

Hermione stumbled away from Bella, desperately looking around her for some escape.  
“Go on, sweetheart.” Bella said mockingly, “Try to run!” Hermione took three small steps back before trying to turn and sprint for the stairs.  
“Ha!” Bellatrix screamed as she fired a whip from the tip of her wand. It wrapped around Hermione’s ankle and violently pulled her to the ground. Bella ripped it her arm through the air, draggling a screaming Hermione back towards her.

Now that she was on the ground Bellatrix lunged on top of the girl, gripping her wrists in her scarred hands. Hermione squirmed beneath her but could not match the other woman’s strength.  
“Now, girly. What else did you and your little friends steal from my vault?” Bellatrix spat. Between panicked breathes Hermione managed to reply.  
“Nothing! We didn’t take anything. We never went to Gringots!” She let out.  
“Lies!” Bellatrix leaped up off Hermione and leapt backwards.  
“Crucio!”

Hermione’s screams filled the hall, reverberating off the stone walls and echoing back against the stained glass windows. Bellatrix held the curse on the girl for over twenty seconds before releasing.  
“Are you going to talk now?” Bella shouted.  
“Please, I’m telling the truth!” Hermione begged.   
“I don’t believe you! Crucio!” Bellatrix watched as Hermione writhed beneath her curse, she could hear her vocal cords scratching as she screamed.

Finally, Bella fired a spell that ceased Hermione’s struggling. She slowly walked over to the girl’s stiff body, clicking her heels along the floor with each step.  Gracefully, Bella straddled Hermione and leant down so her face was inches away from the tears streaming down the girls cheeks.  
“I want you to tell me the truth… I am only going to ask nicely one more time.” Bella whispered directly into Hermione’s ear. “That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringots. What else did you and your friends take from my vault?!”  
“We didn’t! Please! I didn’t take anything!” Hermione cried.  
“I don’t believe it.” Bellatrix swiftly drew a dagger from her belt and outstretched Hermione’s left arm. Pressing her palm against Hermione’s face and driving her fingers into her skin, Bellatrix began to carve the blade tip into the Hermione’s forearm, forcing Hermione to scream once again.

Bellatrix got a kick out of hearing the girl’s screams - Loved it when she begged for mercy. Slowly, she took delight in carving each letter. Within minutes ‘ _MUDBLOOD_ ’ had a permanent place on Hermione’s body. The enchanted dagger would forever prevent the scar from healing, even with the assistance of magic.

Satisfied with her work, Bellatrix sat up, resting her hands on Hermione’s torso.  
“If you didn’t take anything… then where did that come from?” She gestured to the sword of Gryffindor.  
“It’s a fake!” Hermione gasped. “We found it in the woods…”  
“Did you now?” Bellatrix nodded. “Let’s see what the goblin says, ay?”

 

Hermione sobbed as Bellatrix moved away from her shaking body. She lost all focus as she went into shock. Bellatrix’s footsteps and shouts sounded as though they were underwater as she interrogated Giphook. She tried to move, but her body still felt heavy with Bellatrix’s immobilisation spell. She must have cried loudly because soon enough, Bellatrix returned to her prey.  
“Why you crying, sweetheart?” Bella pouted. “Consider yourself lucky, goblin… the same can’t be said for this one.”  
“Expelliarmus!” Ron shouted from the top of the stairs. Bellatrix’s wand flew across the room and she looked over at the boys in horror. The Malfoy’s leapt into action and duelled against Harry and Ron as Bellatrix hoisted Hermione to stand in front of her. Holding pressure on her forehead, Bella tilted Hermione’s head back, exposing her neck. She gently placed the tip of her dagger against the girl’s throat and shouted for the boys to drop their wands.  
“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” Bellatrix said, “It’s Harry Potter. He’s all bright shiny and new again… just in time for the Dark Lord – call ‘em!” She directed at Lucius. He slowly and dramatically pulled up his sleeve and had only just managed to touch his dark mark when a squeaking sound drew everybody’s attention upwards.

A house elf, Dobby, was unscrewing the chandelier. Within seconds, it began to fall. Bellatrix screamed and kept hold of Hermione as she tumbled backwards. Hermione tried to scramble free but Bellatrix kept hold of her, roughly holding her arms behind her back. During the commotion Dobby had disarmed Narcissa.  
“How dare you defy your masters!” Bellatrix exclaimed. The house elf replied valiantly and without hesitation.  
“Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!”  
“Hermione!” Ron yelled. Crying, Hermione stared at her friends. She mouthed the word ‘go’ with her lips and Dobby nodded.

The apparition process began and Bellatrix had already reacted. She had thrust Hermione into Narcissa’s grasp and thrown her dagger across the space. She grinned as it was lapped up into the cloud of escapee’s as they disappeared, knowing it struck a victim.  
“No!” Hermione gasped.  Distraught that she had let Potter escape, Bellatrix let out a scream of anger and the magic exerted from her smashed the bottom layer of windows in the hall.  
“Bella, calm yourself.” Narcissa said. “The Dark Lord has been called! Take the girl.”

Bellatrix took hold of Hermione’s hair and pushed her down to kneel at her side, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her master.


	2. Dark Lord's Will

##----------------------->

The sound of a whip cracking signalled his arrival. The air turned cool, and the room seemed to grow darker and his figure grew closer. Nagini came in first, slithering down the steps. Her abnormally large body thumped onto the wooden floor of the hall producing an audible gasp from Narcissa.  
“Hush sissy!” Bellatrix hissed, holding Hermione even closer, so her head rested against her thigh. “Don’t speak mudblood, or I’ll punish you later…” Bellatrix addressed her captive moments before Voldemort entered the chamber.

“Lucius… why was I summoned here?” He spoke calmly, spying Hermione from the corner of his vision. Lucius knelt before his master. They knew not to lie, for Voldemort would surely know.  
“My lord…” He began, “Harry Potter…”  
“Harry Potter what? Spit it out!” Voldemort said, making Lucius quiver with mere words.  
“He was here, my lord…” Narcissa spoke up. “But he escaped…”  Processing the information, he turned his attention to Bellatrix and her prey.  
“What gave you got here, Bellatrix.” He said softly.  
“It’s Potter’s mudblood friend.” She bowed her head. “Why don’t you tell my lord your name?”  
“Hermi-“ She began, quietly.  
“Speak up, girl!” Bellatrix yelled.  
“Hermione.” She said.  
“Hermione…” Voldemort reached down and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His peeling skin looked moist with sweat. “You must be Miss Granger – I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
“Don’t touch me!” Hermione shook her face free of his gasp.  
“A ah!” Bellatrix pulled at Hermione’s jacket neck, “We do not insult the dark lord!”  
“That is correct, Bellatrix. However, you all have disappointed me by letting the Potter boy escape.”  
“My lord? Please, you are merciful.” She pleaded.  
“Give me the girl…” He waited. Bellatrix slumped her head and let out a whimper as she let her master take Hermione by the arm.  
“You had the boy in your clutches and he got away?” Voldemort addressed the whole room. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco. “Boy, I believe it would be best for you to step aside.” Draco moved to the side of the room, a nervous expression coating his face.

Voldemort swung his wand and created a vortex around his three victims. They were pushed to the ground and began to scream in pain as their master tortured them. He had a malicious and angry smile across his face as he drained the strength from his followers. Draco’s face contorted into an expression of fear and disgust while Hermione watch in shock as Voldemort abused his most loyal servants. When he was satisfied, he released them from the curse. Bellatrix was panting, muttering how sorry she was as she lay flat on her back on the floorboards. Narcissa was unconscious and Lucius was attempting to crawl over to her. Blood was dripping from all of their noses.  
“You will not disappoint me again…” Voldemort let the words hang in the air as he led Hermione back over to Bellatrix. She scrambled to her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor.  
“My lord.” She whispered.  
“Bellatrix, I am placing you in charge of this girl. Do with her what you like, we need to know Potter’s next move.” He ordered.  
“Yes, my lord. “ She sniffed and tried to wipe her nose but she just smeared blood across her face.  
“But,” Bella looked up. “we need her alive.” She nodded before reaching out and taking Hermione back from her master.  
“Thank you for your forgiveness.” She said, pulling Hermione down to her level. “You will have no reason to punish me again." The room was silent as Voldemort slinked down the stairs followed by Nagini, as soon as they were out of sight, Bella heard the crack of apparation.

“Narcissa! Are you alright?” Lucius broke the silence as his wife regained consciousness. She mumbled something in reply, but Hermione was busy focusing on her captor.  
“What you going to do with me?” Hermione whispered. Bellatrix didn’t reply, but took her by the wrist and began to drag her towards the cellar. She had no choice but to co-operate as she was roughly led down the stairs and into the vast basement. Bellatrix had grabbed Narcissa’s wand and was flicking it between her fingers as the dragged Hermione along behind her.

Once they were deep in the space, Bellatrix twisted Hermione’s arm so she could look at the writing she had carved. She pulled to scabbed forearm to her face and licked the fresh wound. She shot Hermione a fierce look, her face was terrifying, mean and covered with red blood. Anger surged the witch as she kicked Hermione in the stomach and screamed.  
“The only reason you’re alive is because my lord wills it!” Hermione hit the ground with a thud and groaned in pain. “You’re so lucky, missy!” Bellatrix stepped between Hermione’s legs and grabbed either side of her face. Hermione tried to pull away, but Bella’s fingernails dug in behind her ears. The death eater inhaled a deep breath through her nose, smelling Hermione’s fear.

“Although, I think you’re going to be fun one, pet.” She licked Hermione’s forehead before letting her drop to the ground. As Bella strutted out of the cellar, Hermione was left fearing what her future held – in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.


	3. Shock

##----------------------->

It was cold that night – the night that Ron came back to her. She remembered feeling so alone as she sat in the tent, the gas oven providing little heat. The canvas of their shelter warped in the wind as she brought her arms around herself. She inhaled and tried to isolate her surroundings in an attempt to stay free from panic.

Hermione couldn’t stay calm now. There was so Ron to rescue her now - No Ron to get angry at - No Ron to feel intense relief for. She was the one that was missing in action now. She was truly alone.

She had no idea what time it was when Bellatrix stuck into the cellar and woke her. She had sent a wave of water from the tip of her wand and completely soaked Hermione, causing the girl to begin to shiver.   
“Morning, missy!” Bella’s voice echoed.   
“Bellatrix…” Hermione said. “What are you going to do to me?” Bellatrix paused and examined the girl that lay on the ground before her. She could do anything her.   
“If you want to eat, you will tell me where Potter is going next.” She said flatly.   
“I have no idea where he is.” Hermione replied.   
“Nonsense!” She struck Hermione across the face. “I know that you know where he’s going!” She drove tip of her wand into Hermione’s chest and sent an electric shock though her body.   
“Ahhhh!” Hermione’s high pitched scream made Bellatrix feel alive. She looked thirstily at the girl as she writhed in pain. Bella let her impulses take over.  
“I think you’re overdressed my dear!” She stepped down and placed her legs on either side on Hermione.  
“No! No!” Hermione protested as Bellatrix ripped open her jacket and tore her shirt in half. “Please stop!”   
“Never!” Bella whispered as she pinned both of Hermione’s wrists above her head and cupped one of her breasts with her other hand. “Tell me were the Potter boy is!” Hermione began to cry as Bellatrix’s hands explored her body. She tucked her fingers beneath Hermione’s torso and leant down to kiss her chest. Her mouth explored the girl’s breasts and neck, sucking on the skin against Hermione’s struggling. She took a break to repeat herself;  
“Tell me where he is!” She hissed. Their faces were inches apart. Hermione stared up into Bella’s crazy dark eyes. There was both excitement and fear behind those eyes - A past that was untold.   
“I swear, I don’t know!” Hermione cried. Frustrated, Bella sat up and released Hermione’s hands before driving her fingers into the smaller woman’s hips. She drew her wand and pointed it at Hermione’s forehead, right between her eyes.   
“Legilimens!”

_Ronald Weasley was holding Slytherin’s locket, dead, between his fingers. The sword dangling from his other hand. How many of the horcruxes do they know about? The diary, the ring, the locket.  
They ran through the woods trailed by snatchers. Hermione jinxed Harry’s face, then, one by one they were tackled and captured. _

Angry that she couldn’t discover anything else from Granger’s mind, Bellatrix growled and gritted her teeth. “You will not eat until you give me something!” Bellatrix spat.

Hermione starred at the ceiling as Bellatrix stepped off her trembling frame. She circled her once before spitting on her feet and leaving her alone in the dark.

As she lay on the stone floor, chest exposed, Hermione felt a pang of loneliness. Surprising even herself, she realised that it was Bella’s touch she longed for. Her smooth hands and warm breath close to her naked flesh. Hermione wondered what Bellatrix looked like beneath her black corset and layers of fabric. How old was she? Did she have the body of a young woman, or had she begun to age? Thinking about her captor was her mind’s escape from the nothingness of imprisonment. Thoughts of Harry and Ron made her sad and if she dared to think of her parents then the tears would never stop. Bellatrix’s face began to take shape in the darkness of the cellar as Hermione slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Submission

##----------------------->

“Bellatrix!” Hermione threw herself against the cellar’s cage-like door, rattling the hinges as she cried out. “Please let me out! I need water!” She heard footsteps approaching the stairs.   
“Are you trying to trick me, girl?” Bella shouted, unsure what state she would find the girl in.   
“No! Please, I’m so thirsty.” Hermione hadn’t had water in almost three days and her throat had completely dried out. Bellatrix took her time strutting down the stairs, staring blankly at Hermione. Tears pooled in Hermione’s eyes, threatening to drip down her cheeks.   
“I’ve missed your face, pet.” Bellatrix was only a few feet away from the gate.   
“I saw you last night, in the shadows… but you weren’t there, were you?” Hermione admitted – Bellatrix smirked. “Can I please have some water?”   
She stared at Hermione before deciding what to do next.   
“Get on your knees.” Bella ordered. Reluctantly, Hermione lowered herself to the ground, hooking her fingers around the bars.   
“Now, beg!” Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of Hermione’s hair and pulled her head through a gap in the metal. “Beg me for water…”   
“Ah!” The tears she was previously holding back now cascaded down her face.   
“Stop crying!” Bella shouted.

“Bella, you should give her the water, the Dark Lord wants her alive…” Narcissa hissed from the top of the stairs.   
“Stay out of this, sissy!” Bella retorted back, and as she heard her sister’s footsteps fade away she pulled Hermione’s face into the folds of her skirt.   
“Beg, mudblood!” Hermione was startled at the scent that came from Bellatrix’s clothing. It was a delicate smell, like an expensive perfume.   
“Please, Bellatrix!” Hermione said l stubbornly. “Can I please have water!”  Bella took a step back but did not let go of Hermione’s hair.   
“Open your mouth.” She said flatly. Hermione obeyed and Bella tilted her head to the side.

Gently, Bella rested her wand tip on the edge of Hermione’s bottom lip.   
“Here you go, sweetheart…” She signalled to her wand and water began to pour into Hermione’s mouth. She desperately tried to keep up with the flow but it inevitably spilt out over her lips. Relief coated her throat and tongue as the cool water soothed the inflammation.  After a few seconds Bellatrix pulled away.   
“Now what do you say?” She pouted. Hermione wiped her lips and readjusted her clothing to cover her chest.   
“Thank you…” Hermione mumbled.   
“Thank you, who?” Bella prompted.   
“Thank you, Bellatrix.”   
“Good.” She said. “You need new clothes, pet.” She examined Hermione with her piercing eyes. “Would you like to choose some new ones? A reward for good behaviour.” Hermione gave a timid nod and Bellatrix unlocked the gate with a simple flick of her wand.

Bellatrix took hold of Hermione’s upper arm and lead her up the stairs and across the hall. The previously smashed glass had been repaired and a dull sunlight streamed through. A doorway led to another flight of spiralling stairs. It was tight, so their bodies were touching as they climbed the stairs. Secretly, they both savoured the physical contact. At the end of a long hallway, there was a black door. It was Bellatrix’s bedroom. Inside, there was a large bed with a fur bedspread. There were pinned butterfly’s and insects in frames on the walls. There was a dresser in the corner with a full length mirror on one of the doors. Sculls from different animals lined the top of it. A cat, a deer and a small bird’s skeleton. Bellatrix watched Hermione as she examined the room - Anxious for her approval. Bellatrix moved to open the closet. Hermione noticed an open window. It would likely be her only chance of escape. Only chance to keep Harry and Ron’s location a secret. She knew they would likely figure out that there was probably a horcrux in Bellatrix’s vault. That that’s where they would go next. She has to keep them safe. She has to jump. Her mind went blank and her auditory sensors shut down. She could just hear her own heartbeat as she sprinted towards the third floor window.

“No!” Bellatrix reacted and tackled Hermione from the side. Throwing her to the ground. “How dare you? You bitch! I was kind to you!” She struck Hermione across the face. Hermione struggled beneath her, trying to push her off. She hit her hands against Bellatrix’s chest.  
“Let go of me!” She cried.   
“Never!” Bellatrix snarled. “I own you! You’re mine!” Bella ripped the remains of Hermione’ shirt off her and lifted her against her own body. She moved the struggling girl onto the bed and pulled her trousers off. Bella straddled her and licked the tears from Hermione’s face.   
“You were going to leave me!” Bella said, running her hands down Hermione’s body. “You won’t want to disappear after I’m done with you!” She whispered into the girl’s ear, nipping her earlobe with her teeth. Bellatrix leaned back for a moment and popped her corset open at the front, allowing her breasts to become exposed before she lifted the whole dress over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be steamy! So get ready, people! <3  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Butterfly

##----------------------->

Bellatrix’s dress fell to the floor and with a flick of her wand the bedroom door slammed closed. She tapped Hermione’s wrists with the wand and ropes snaked their way around them and pulled them up to the headboard before securing themselves there. Bellatrix picked up a ripped strip of Hermione’s shirt and pressed it past the girl’s lips, gaging her.   
“Hush now.” She exhaled before planting a kiss on Hermione’s lips through the gag. She made her way down Hermione’s delicate body, kissing parts of her white skin. Hermione bucked her hips as Bella kissed her pelvic bone and her upper thighs. Roughly, Bella spread Hermione’s legs apart and lifted them over her own shoulders. Now that she was in the perfect position, she let her tongue find Hermione’s wet folds.   
“I see you’re ready for me, pet.” She laughed before beginning to stroke Hermione’s clitoris with her tongue.

Hermione had never experienced a sensation quite like this before and she was confused about how she felt. She needed to get away from Malfoy Manor but the way Bellatrix was treating her sent mixed emotions to her brain. Bella encouraged Hermione’s entrance open with her fingers before slipping her tongue inside. Moments later she was licking her fingers, ready to go all the way.   
“I want you to cum for me, pet!” Bella whispered. Hermione moaned and threw her head back. Bella took her wand from its position beside her and made Hermione’s gag disappear.   
“Wait!” Hermione panted. “I… I’ve never…”   
“You a virgin, mudblood?” Bella smirked. “It’s alright, love; I’m good when they’re fresh!” She gently slid one of her fingers inside Hermione. The smaller girl exhaled loudly and kicked her legs a little. Bella took hold of one of them and softly stocked the back of her knee before inserting another finger. Hermione’s body responded to the slightly painful sensation by sending stars across her vison and making her legs tingle. Bella worked them in and out and carefully studied Hermione’s reaction. She began to use her thumb to stimulate her clit and this seemed to increase Hermione’s response. She panted and Bella began to notice that she was chanting her name as her chest rose up and down.   
“That’s it, sweetheart!” Bella encouraged. Hermione had begun to climax and Bella knew it. She worked her until she knew she was about to cum and then she cupped her hand between Hermione’s legs.   
“Do it!” Bella shouted, gleefully. Hermione finally came into Bella’s hand and Bella rubbed it all over the girl’s bare stomach.

Between pants Bellatrix worked out what Hermione was trying to say.   
“Untie me… I… I want to hold you…” Surprised and a little suspicious, Bellatrix untied Hermione and allowed her to wrapped her arms around her neck. Bella responded by slinking down next to her and intertwining their legs. Hermione swept a strand of Bella’s hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.   
“What do you say, pet?” Bella whispered as she leant inwards so their foreheads touched.   
“Thank you, Bellatrix…”    
“You’re very welcome, my little butterfly.”

Bellatrix had her right where she wanted her, pinned up like one of her dead butterflies on the wall. Though she hadn’t expected the girl to want her in return, she enjoyed her company nonetheless. They lay there for almost two hours as Hermione drifted off to sleep in Bella’s arms. Bella too, felt at peace. But, she still had to do her duty – find Potter. Now, she would have a better chance at finding out, this time perhaps without causing her butterfly pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is very short! That's why I decided to post it on the same day as the previous chapter! <3


	6. Songbird

##----------------------->

The sun cast long shadows into Bella’s bedroom as morning turned to midday. Her butterfly was sleeping in her arms. Although her breathing was shallow and nervous, Bellatrix knew that Hermione had begun to feel attraction towards her. She studied the girls face, draped with bushy brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles. She looked like a pixie that had grown to be human sized. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes moved a little behind her eyelids. She was dreaming. Bellatrix wondered whether it was a nightmare. Bella traced tiny circles on Hermione’s palm as she waited for the girl to wake up. Finally, she grew impatient.  
“Kitten…” she whispered. “Are you hungry?” Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and her pupils dilated. She closed her lips into a cute smile and softly nodded her head. She was starving.

Bella helped her up from the bed and brought her clothes to dress in. A pair of loose black trousers and a knitted grey sweater that belonged to Narcissa when she was a teenager. Hermione found them surprisingly comfortable.

Hermione took Bellatrix’s extended hand and allowed her to lead her to the dining hall.  
“Wormtail!” Bella shouted, “Bring our meal!”  
“Yes, mistress!” Pettigrew’s disembodied voice replied from somewhere in the house. Bella gestured to the chair at the head of the table.  
“Why don’t you sit down…” She offered. Hermione took a seat wordlessly, still confused about the attraction she felt towards the older woman. Was it love, desire or fear?

Bellatrix wondered whether she should ask Hermione about Potter now, or wait until later. She didn’t want to spoil lunch.

“Will you sing for me, pet?” Bella asked, sincerely. Hermione was shocked.  
“I don’t think I’m very good…” Hermione said.  
“I don’t believe it. Go on!” Bella smiled a wicked grin. Hermione broke eye contact and stared straight ahead of her. She tried to think of songs she knew… but her mind went blank. Only when she heard her mother’s voice echo inside her did she remember.

“ _Dancing bears, painted wings_  
_Things I almost remember_  
 _And a song someone sings_  
 _Once upon a December_ ”

Bellatrix did not dare interrupt her. Her soft voice floated around the hall in the most beautiful way. She urged for Hermione to continue.

“ _Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
 _Figures dancing gracefully_  
 _Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_  
 _Glowing dim as an ember_  
 _Things my heart used to know_  
 _Once upon a December_ ”

Bella threw her hands together in applause.  
“Thank you for your special gift, pet” She reached out to take Hermione’s hand, but the girl moved her arm away, and stared down at the table. “Are you upset?” Bella asked, suddenly annoyed. Hermione paused and inhaled before replying.  
“I am a prisoner here…” She whispered, “I can’t be in love with you…” Her logic was fighting her emotions.  
“Just remember it could be a lot worse for you!” Bella warned, “But, I do care about you very much.”  
“I want to go home…” A single tear dropped off her face and splashed onto the wooden table below.  
“Don’t cry.” Bella said. “I do not like it when you are sad.”  
“How can I be happy here?” Hermione gasped. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione’s forearm.  
“Because I will protect you…”  
“And if I don’t do what you ask?”  
“Then, I will do what is best for you, Hermione.” That was the first time Bella had addressed Hermione by name, and it resinated in her chest. Bellatrix realised and refused to show her vulnerability. Her tone changed. “Enjoy your food, pet.” She rose from her seat as Pettigrew returned with a tray of sandwiches. “I will see you later.”  
“Bellatrix…” Hermione tried to say as she watched the woman leave, her dress trailing in the air behind her. She was so confused by her own emotions. She found Bellatrix infatuating and loved being the receiver of her attention but she was also terrified. She could flip like a coin and torture her into insanity, or rape her in order to convince her she was feeling attraction. She could do anything to her. Bella’s little songbird, trapped in her claws.


	7. Threats

##----------------------->

The routine began to set in after three weeks in Malfoy Manor. Hermione was given a spare room on the same floor as Bellatrix’s. It was square and medium sized. The bed was pressed against the right wall and the window on the left was locked with an enchantment. She would lay awake staring at the wall covered in shadows created by tree branches in the moonlight. She knew Harry and Ron were out there. Did they think she was dead?

Bellatrix still interrogated Hermione, but the punishments were less severe.

“Wouldn’t you like to go outside, pet?” Bella said one evening after dinner.   
“Yes, I would like that…” Hermione never knew if it was a trick.   
“What else does Potter know about the Dark Lord’s weakness?” Taken aback by the sudden threat, Hermione looked away from Bella and said,  
“Never mind…”

Then she would watch from her bedroom window as Bellatrix went outside and ripped fruit from the trees below. Occasionally she would look up at her captive and smile, dangling freedom right in front of her.

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. Bella pressed her ear against the door and could hear the muffled sobs of the girl. Without a word, Bella opened the door and knelt down at Hermione’s bedside. She leant in and places a gentle kiss on the young woman’s forehead.   
“Don’t cry, pet.” She whispered. Hermione’s eyes flicked open and she shuffled backwards, surprised by being woken suddenly.   
“Are you ever going to let me go?” Hermione asked. Bella paused and looked up at the ceiling.   
“You know I can’t, little one.” She said, grabbing Hermione’s hand. “We still need you.”   
“Who? You and Voldemort?” Hermione replied with spunk. Bella’s eyes lit up. She leapt onto the bed and held down Hermione’s frame, pressing one of pale hands against the girl’s lips.   
“We do not use his name!” She spat. Hermione moaned, struggling beneath Bellatrix. “Go back to sleep, pet…” She hissed before drawing her wand from her belt and casting a sleeping charm over her prey, sending her into an abyss of rest.

 

The hall was dark. Bellatrix could hear the scales of Nagini sliding across the floor, inching her way closer to her master. Bella saw his silhouetted figure in the moonlight standing across from her. She inhaled and unlinked her fingers from there place in front of her stomach and let her arms drop to rest by her sides. Her heartrate increased.   
“Bellatrix…” Her master whispered.   
“Yes, my Lord?” She flicked her eyes up to meet his gaze but immediately looked away when she was met by a look of disappointment and rage.   
“Do you know what I am going to say?” He asked gently, stepping closer to her. Bellatrix timidly shook her head.

Voldemort took hold of her chin and raised her face to look at him.   
“The girl.” He hissed.   
“My Lord?” She shivered. He locked his slender hand around her neck and lifted her to her feet. Bella grasped hold of his wrist with both hands as she gasped for air.   
“What information have you extracted from her?” Bellatrix didn’t reply. “You are favouring the child, Bellatrix.” He lifted her off the ground. She let out a small choking sound as her feet dangled beneath her body. “Do I need to remind you what happens to people who disappoint me?” Bellatrix tried to shake her head but she couldn’t move against his grip.

Her master let out a pained sigh and dropped the woman to the ground where she choked for breath.   
“Expeliarmous” He spat. Bella’s wand flew from its place in her belt and into his hand. He flicked it in her direction and she felt the impact of a kick in the stomach.   
“Ahh!” She let out. He waved the wand in a circular motion and ropes began to snake their way around Bellatrix’s upper body, locking her arms behind her. He motioned the wand towards his chest and Bella was dragged along the floor until her had hold of her. He gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her head against his side as they began to apparate.  

They appeared in a graveyard. Voldemort enchanted another rope to link itself to the knot on the front of Bellatrix’s chest and began to pull her along on the end of a cord.   
“My lord, please!” She begged in a low whisper.   
“Hush now, listen, Bella…” He looked at her directly. “Can you hear them?” Bella turned her head and listened closely to the environment. She could faintly hear something. A deep rumbling.   
“Come here and listen!” Voldemort tugged on the cord until he had hold of her. He grabbed her face and pushed her to the ground, pressing her face into the dirt of a grave.

Then she could hear it. A faint moaning, screaming – a struggle. There was someone beneath the ground.   
“This is what happens…” He whispered to her. “…if I am not satisfied. This one has been here for three months.” He dragged her to the next grave. “This one was put down there four days ago.” Bellatrix was shaking in fear. Something that Voldemort rarely witnessed. He was enjoying it. He pulled her up so he could direct her to look across the yard, to an empty grave, freshly dug.   
“Let’s take a closer look, shall we.” He began to drag her across the dirt.   
“No! My Lord please! What is it you wish of me?” She panicked. He didn’t reply as he dropped her into the body shaped hole, measured to fit her exact dimensions.   
“Mercy! My Lord!” She cried. “Mercy!” He stood over her.   
“You still do not understand…” Voldemort said. “If the children had found the horcrux in your vault, I – would – know. Do you know what this means?” Bellatrix quickly replied through her deep breaths.   
“They haven’t been there.”   
“Exactly. I need you to stop them before they can get to it, use the girl if you have to.” He said. “The mudblood, Bellatrix, find out who else knows about their little quest and eliminate them. Find out everything she knows.” He paused, “These feelings you have toward her; I find them disturbing.” He placed her wand on her chest before taking a step back. “No more second chances.”    
“My Lord?” She struggled for a moment before seeing him apparate away.


	8. Wanting

##----------------------->

Bellatrix stormed into Hermione’s room at dawn. She was covered in dirt, her face coated in brown crumbs that were toppling off of her as she moved. Hermione sat bolt upright in bed and scuttled to back against the wall.   
“Bella, what’s going on?” Bellatrix was breathing heavily and Hermione noticed tear tracks carved into the dirt of her face. Bella drew her wand from her belt. The fear in Hermione’s eyes froze her.

But, then she remembered thrashing around in the dirt as she struggled to free herself from the confines of the grave. The dirt was collapsing in on her as she fought against the rope the dark lord had trapped her in.

“No!” She repressed her emotions. “Legilimens!” Hermione’s fragile state made it easier for Bellatrix to navigate her mind.

_The Weasley’s “Burrow” – Twelve Grimmauld Place – Hogwarts – The vault. Destinations they have been or plan to go. Anger. Ron was leaving. Sadness. A bittersweet dance. Resolve. Darkness. The locket._

“How did you destroy it?” She yelled!

_Ron was holding the sword of Gryffindor. Bellatrix leapt through the dreamscape and dissolved Ron’s body as she phased through it. She couldn’t find any memories of how they got the sword.  
“Mudblood! Where are they now? You must have a safe house!” _

“Enough!” Hermione yelled, pulling them out of her mind.   
“No!” Bella spat and swung her wand around, “Legilimens!”

_“What does it mean, darling?” A maternal voice echoed. “It says ‘You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…’ I don’t…”_  
“Our baby girl is different, honey! We always knew she was special.” Bellatrix watched from the end of a corridor as eleven-year-old Hermione stood pressed against the kitchen door, listening to her parents.   
“Hermione!” Her father called. “Come here please, honey bear!” The vision collapsed and was replaced with a much older Hermione standing behind her parents as they watched television.  
“Obliviate.” Bella witnessed all memory of the girl fade form her parents’ minds, all photographs dissolved and Hermione turned to face Bellatrix.   
“Get out of my head!” She charged at the witch.

They were thrown back into reality. Bella took a moment to recover, but Hermione leapt into action.   
“You’re insane!” She pushed passed the older woman with tears in her eyes and ran towards the stairwell.   
“Get back here, you bitch!” Bella called after her. “I fucking looked after you! I protected you!” Hermione kept running. Bella knew she couldn’t escape, but, she was furious nonetheless. Hermione made it too the door. She fought with the handle before banging her fists against the wood. Soon enough, Bellatrix reached her. She grabbed the girl’s clothing and threw her to the ground.

“He was going to kill me because of you! Crucio!” Hermione writhed against the curse. Her screams woke the household, but Bellatrix didn’t care.   
“Admit it to me!” Bella screamed. “How you feel about me!” Drowning in her own insecurities Bella circled around her victim. “You know I love you, pet.” Bella stopped the curse, leaving Hermione gasping for air. Bella bent down over her and tenderly took the girls face in her hands.   
“I’m trying to do what’s best for you.” Hermione looked into Bella’s eyes with a wanting, like a dog seeking assurance from its owner.   
“I love you…” Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around the older witch’s shoulders.   
“I knew it.” Bella said as Hermione took hold of her face and drew her in for a rough kiss.   
“But you need to let me go…” Hermione tried to reason.   
“Your friends don’t care about you anymore, pet!” Bella hissed. “I am the only one you have left!”

It was a strange sight. The two women were sitting on the floor, Bella’s legs were wrapped around Hermione’s hips, and Hermione’s arms entwined Bella’s torso, her head resting on the dark witch’s chest.   
“You’re going to help me protect the dark lord.” Bella whispered. “We’re going to stop Potter from hurting us anymore.”


	9. Wicked

##----------------------->

Resentment had begun to brew inside Hermione’s chest. Her feelings for Bellatrix consumed her thoughts. As the older witch cradled Hermione in her arms and carried her back upstairs, she thought of how Ron and Harry had never shown her this physical kindness. Being in her mistress’ presence made her feel alive. Bellatrix sensed Hermione’s pain.   
“It’s alright, little one. I’ll keep you safe.” Tears dripped down Hermione’s face and she buried her cheek into the fabric of Bella’s bodice. “There’s only one more thing I need you to do.” 

Hermione was carried into Bellatrix’s room. Bella gently placed her onto the bed and held the sides of her face.   
“Listen closely, pet.” Bella began. “I need you to call for your friends to help you. We will be at the forest where were you were captured tomorrow. Tell them I want to trade – your life for the horcruxes they have.” Hermione looked at her blankly before nodding slowly. “Aright.” Bella whispered, placing the tip of her wand on Hermione’s neck. “Do it now!” She hissed the tip of her want glowing green.  
“Harry?” Hermione cried, still upset from downstairs, “Ron? I need you to listen…” She began to breath heavily, her chest expanding rapidly. “I…can’t…” She stuttered. Bella struck her across the face, causing Hermione to let out a scream before she refocused. “Go to the forest tomorrow. The one where we were taken. She… she wants to trade. Please, Ron!”   
“That’s enough for now!” Bella said. Hermione swore she could hear Ron’s voice cry out to her, but it quickly faded.

“Good girl.” Bella said.   
“Are you going to let me go?” Hermione asked. Bella laughed.   
“No, sweet girl. I thought you wanted to be with me?” She pouted. It’s true, Hermione loved her. But she wanted freedom more. Bella sensed her indecision. “Let me show you how much you love me!” Bella pulled Hermione’s shirt over her head and pushed the girl further onto the bed. She pulled Hermione up over her knee and ripped her trousers off.

SMACK.

Bellatrix landed a hard hit across Hermione’s arse.   
“Ah!” Hermione whimpered.   
“None of that!” Bella spat, “I like you quiet.” She viciously ripped a part of Hermione’s discarded shirt sleeve off and roughly pressed it passed Hermione’s teeth and secured it with a spell. Hermione couldn’t get it out no matter how much effort she put in.   
“Urrrrhhh!” Hermione moaned. Bella struck her again – again – again. Bella moved her other hand and grabbed one of the girl’s breasts. She moaned in ecstasy as she landed another smack across her pet’s behind.   
“Urh!” Hermione groaned. After at least twenty hits, Bella flipped the girl onto her back. She held her wrists in her long fingers as she licked in between her breasts, licking the sweat from Hermione’s pale skin. Hermione arched her back and moaned.   
“That’s right, pet.” Bellatrix encouraged. “Enjoy it…” She kissed Hermione’s forehead. “You deserve this.” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears, but she wasn’t upset. Her body pulsed with energy. She wrapped her legs around Bellatrix’s waist and thrust her pelvis up against her. A wicked smile came across Bella’s face as she kicked off her boots. She let go of Hermione so she could unfasten her corset and Hermione impatiently waited beneath her. As soon as Bella had lifted her dress over her head Hermione grabbed her body. Her hands made their way to Bella’s arse and she gave her cheeks a tight squeeze. Bella gasped and stroked her pet’s hair. Hermione moved her hands back around and felt Bella’s chest. Her mistress through her head back and moaned. Bella took hold of one of Hermione’s wrists and directed her hand between her own legs. She ripped out the girl’s gag and Hermione let out an orgasmic gasp. Bella encouraged Hermione’s fingers inside her and a shiver ran through her body. No one had done this to her in a long time.

With Bella on top of her, she worked away at her mistress while they kissed. Long, fierce interlinked caresses fuelled with passion. Within minutes both women reached a climax. Bellatrix took her place lying beside her little butterfly and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s frame.   
“Together, we are going to bring the Potter boy before the dark lord. And when he’s taken care of, you and I will be inseparable.” She leaned closer and whispered, “and if you chose, you can leave this place…”

She let the words hang in the air. Did she really mean them? The only way she would find out was if she went along with Bella’s plan. She loved her. She loved the way she cared for her. Her decision would not be easy.


	10. Desperation

##----------------------->

It was freezing. A low mist covered the ground. Bellatrix, flanked by two other death eaters, clung to Hermione. Her arms bound behind her back, Hermione could feel Bella’s staggered breath against the back of her neck. The older witch’s fingers pressed into Hermione’s forearms.   
“Remember what we spoke about, pet.” She whispered. “You’re going to behave, aren’t you?” Hermione gave a quick nod. “Good. Now, stay quiet or I’ll gag you.” Hermione nodded again.

From the crest of the hill before them, the group could hear the crackling of footsteps on frozen leaves. Harry and Ron slowly came into view. Hermione’s heart raced and she fought against Bella’s grip for a moment. Reacting, Bellatrix tapped her wand to Hermione’s side and sent and electric shock through her body.

“Potter!” Bella spat. The boys stared back, silent. Ron locked eyes with Hermione. “Do you have what I asked for?”   
“Yes. The horcruxes.” Harry replied. “Now let Hermione go…”   
“It astounds me how you are willing to sacrifice all you’ve worked for in trade of a single person’s life.” Bella smirked. “Show me proof that you have them.” After a pause, Ron threw Slytherin’s dead locket to the ground at Bellatrix’s feet. Anger swelled inside her.   
“How dare you!” She raised her wand at the boys.  
“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Seeing a part of her master’s soul laingy dead in the undergrowth sparked her memory of the torture the dark lord inflicted on her.   
“Give me all of them!” She yelled.   
“Let Hermione go first.” Ron’s voice didn’t shake. Harry rummaged around in his rucksack until he pulled out a leather-bound diary and a small package wrapped in paper.   
“This is Tom Riddle’s diary. It’s already been killed. I destroyed it in my second year of Hogwarts.” Harry held up the book and the package. “And this is Tom Riddles ring. Dumbledore managed to destroy it before you helped murder him…” Harry let his words hang in the air.

Ron broke the silence.   
“Let Hermione come over to us and we’ll hand them over.” Bellatrix smirked.   
“Is that all you have?”   
“Yes. Please, let Hermione go.” Harry said.   
“She’s mine!” Bellatrix wrapped her arm around Hermione’s neck and pointed her wand at her temple. “And we’ve been having a terrible amount of fun together.” Hermione grunted as Bella kissed the side of her face. She was terrified of the woman, but wanted to wrap her legs around her and kiss her at the same time.

Bella needed the horcruxes, maybe her master still had use for them.   
“Meet in the middle.” Bella said letting go of her pet. Harry began to walk into the middle with the horcruxes in his arms. Hermione slowly approached him. Tears swelling in her eyes. Was she finally going to be free?

Suddenly, Bella cast a spell and the horcruxes flew into the arms of a waiting death eater.   
“Crucio!” She shot at Harry who fell to the ground writhing in pain. Hermione rushed over to him and fell to her knees.   
“Harry!” She turned to Bella as Ron ran towards them. “Please, stop this!” Bellatrix laughed and increased the intensity of her curse as she stepped closer.   
“He deserves this, pet!” She exclaimed. “He wants to take you from me!”  
“No!” Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face. “You said, please! You have what you want!”   
“I want you!” Bella screamed.

Ron took hold of Harry’s arm and reached out to grab Hermione, preparing to apparate.   
“No!” Bellatrix shouted, lunging forwards and grabbing Hermione’s clothes. The death eaters fired curses at the trio. The teleportation began and Ron and Bellatrix fought for Hermione’s body. A searing hot tearing sensation covered Hermione’s skin. Bella had hold of her torso and Ron pulled on her right arm. A ripping sound filled the forest and Hermione was left screaming on the ground having been torn apart from her friends as they disappeared. Bellatrix frantically scooped up the girl who had been splinched. Her arm lay limp at her side, huge chunks of her bicep and forearm missing. Blood was draining from her quickly.   
“Hermione! Hermione, stay with me!” Tears dropped down Bella’s cheeks and onto Hermione’s red hot face. “Get Snape!” She ordered her followers. “He’ll know what to do… Hermione!” She shouted trying to keep the girl awake. She was moaning softly now, pain choked breaths heaving her chest up and down.

Severus Snape apparated into the clearing within minutes of Bella crying for aid. The image that fell before him, he did not expect. The dark witch’s black skirts circling around her on the ground, soaked with the blood of Hermione Granger, who was cradled in her arms, blood pulsing from her right arm.   
“Bellatrix what have you done?” He said quietly.   
“It wasn’t my fault! Just help!” She screamed back, “She’s been splinched!” Hermione let out and agonising scream realising who had come to assist. The man who had killed her Headmaster.   
“Calm her…” Snape said. Bella moved her wand and pressed it to Hermione’s head, muttering a spell. Hermione’s face went blank and her breaths became steady.

Snape bent down beside the women and drew his wand. He began whispering an incantation and running his wand up and down Hermione’s arm. Slowly, the gaping wounds began to close. Hermione moaned softly and Bella stroked her hair. She stared up into the forest canopy. Although her vison was blurred with tears she could see the look of desperation and concern of Bellatrix’s face. Snape finally pressed his hands on Hermione’s arm and muttered a final spell. Blood soaked his hands, but he cared little. He had saved her.   
“It’s done. She needs rest.” He did not question why Bellatrix had her, nor why she seemed to care so much. Snape hadn’t seen Bella care for anything that much, ever.

“I must be getting back…” He rose and stepped away from the pair. “Help them return to the manor.” He addressed the death eaters, who had looked on in silence. “Madam Lestrange and her charge are weak.”

Bellatrix dropped her head low, wordlessly thanking Snape. She pressed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. She would never admit it, but she was sorry for causing her butterfly that pain. But, she loved her so much that she would never let her go.


	11. Blame

##----------------------->

Snape vanished from the forest, leaving the echo of the apparation hanging in the air. Bella wept over Hermione’s shivering frame. The young girl locked eyes with the woman above her. Her look of fear perpetuating Bellatrix’s distress.   
“Help me...” Bella hissed. “She is not strong enough to apparate, we must fly.”

The death eaters took their place on either side of Bellatrix as she pulled Hermione close to her. She wrapped her arms around the girls back and helped her hook her legs over her hips.   
“Hold tight, sweet thing.” Bella whispered as the death eaters took hold of her and began to release a smoke trail from their feet. Bella hissed to signal her followers and they sprung into the air.

Surrounded by black smoke the quartet flew through the air. Hermione gasped for breath and Bella looked down at her. Her face was contorted in pain.   
“We’re almost there…” She hushed.   
Wind whipped against their faces and pulled their hair backwards. Bella tightened her grip on Hermione as she began to feel the girls grip weaken. She was passing out. Bella gritted her teeth and held on even tighter. Don’t let go. Don’t let go.   
“We are approaching the manor, my lady.” The death eater to her left shouted over the wind.

The death eaters assisted Bella and Hermione onto the ground and Bella lifted her into her arms.   
“Get the gate!” She hissed. The soldiers moved ahead and cast the entrance spell allowing the party to move through the steel gate like mist. They made their way into the antechamber of the main hall. Bella’s tears had subsided and moved to assess Hermione, who was still unconscious. She placed two fingers against the girl’s neck, her pulse was strong. 

Suddenly an overwhelming pulling sensation invaded Bellatrix’s arms ripping Hermione from her grip. The girl’s body was pulled along the floorboards into the hall. Bella ran after her into the chamber and saw her pet laying at the feet of her master. Voldemort seemed amused by Bella’s distress. She kept running toward her, for a moment forgetting her true place. The death eaters leapt in and grabbed her arms violently. She fought them fiercely, screaming and trying to bite at the arms of those that held her. They managed to press their hands against her shoulders forcing her into a bowing position before the dark lord.  

“My lord, please forgive me!” She cried, a doe eyed expression crossing her face. “My lord! I did it for you! I retrieved the horcruxes – I did it for you, my lord.” Voldemort did not reply to his servant. He bent over Hermione and stroked her hair back from her face. Bellatrix struggled to contain her angst, letting out a grunt as he touched her pet.   
“You failed me, Bellatrix… You were distracted.” Voldemort stroked Hermione’s jaw and she gently stirred. Bella whined in protest, trying to pull away from the men that held her. “You let those boys escape…” He withdrew a long breath, “They were within your grasp.” He hissed.   
“But, my lord! I have the girl! I stopped her from escaping with them! As long as we have her, they will come for her!” Bella pleaded. Voldemort began to stalk over to his prey. He took her hair in his fist and dragged her chin toward the ceiling.   
“You kept the girl for your own purposes…” He accused. Bella pouted her lips and let out a whimper. “You have avoided punishment for too long. You need to be reminded of your place.” He wasn’t smiling but Bella could detect a sly joy in his voice.  “Narcissa will watch over your little pet until I am finished with you.” Bella thrashed as another death eater entered the room and lifted Hermione into his arms. She screamed as he carried her out of sight. Getting one of her arms free from the death eater holding her, she scratched her nails across his face and reached for her wand. Voldemort quickly disarmed her and cast a paralysing spell on her. Bellatrix’s body dropped to the floor. She moaned as she strained against the magic that held her frozen. It was as though her limbs were filled with concrete, attempting to move was agonising.   
“My lord, please…” She let out.   
“Do not plead, Bellatrix.” Voldemort replied, “You know that is beneath you.” He stood above her head, looking down at her, upside down. “Why did you let the boys escape?” He said softly.   
“I didn’t, my lord! They began to apparate and – “   
“Crucio!” His voice rang thought the hall, instantly followed by Bellatrix’s hallowing screams. Her body shook against the paralysis and she felt like she was on fire. He released the spell.   
“Why did Potter escape?” Voldemort yelled. Bella panted and tried to regain a sense of composure. “Because of you!” He exclaimed setting the cruciatus curse back on his victim.

Bellatrix’s body lurched as she ripped her vocal cords raw. She had stopped begging but she was going blind from the pain. She could no longer see her master, or the space around her, she could only see darkness. She heard her lord’s voice,  
“Why did potter escape?”   
“Hermione!” Bella cried out.   
“Diffindo!” Voldemort performed the severing charm and split a shallow cut across Bellatrix’s chest, cutting right through her clothing and leaving a diagonal blood trail from her right collarbone to her left hip. Bella moaned and began to hyperventilate due to shock. Blood was draining fast.   
“Why did potter escape, Bella?” He bent down beside her and placed her hand gently on her cheek. She looked at him with both desperation and admiration.   
“Because of me…” She wheezed. Her chest rising and falling and pulsing blood from the wound. Still unable to move her arms she lay there gasping as the dark lord leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.   
“Because of you… my dear.” He soothed, watching as his prey fall into the abyss of senselessness.  


	12. You... love me?

##----------------------->

Hermione lay on a bed in the cellar, the covers tucked up around her – protecting her. She wanted to go back to her room but she knew Narcissa wouldn’t allow it. Her ankle was chained to the bedframe preventing her from wandering the space, or more importantly, interacting with Bellatrix. Through her recovery, Hermione slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time she awoke, Bella had more cuts covering her body. The older woman was laying on the floor, a leather collar around her neck attaching her to a pillar. Her wrists were bound behind her and she was naked apart from her under garments. Curly, black strands of hair rose up and down with each pained breath she took.

She noticed that a large wound across Bella’s chest had been bandaged, but blood still seeped through. Shallow cuts covered her limbs and it looked as though every small movement was painful.  
“Bellatrix…” Hermione whispered when she noticed her mistress stirring. “Are you alright?” A stupid question she knew, but she wanted to try and speak to her. Bella let out a small hum. She had heard her.  
“Why is he doing this?” Hermione asked. “You’re his most loyal servant.” Bella moaned in frustration as she tried to move, tried to open her eyes.  
“M…my…fault…” She let out, barely audible.  
“What’s your fault?” Hermione sat up.  
“Uhhh…P…Potter!” Bella struggled to say. “Got…away…”  
“No! I’m glad he’s safe…” Hermione said. There was a pause. “I’m not angry that you kept me with you…” Bella slowly turned her head to face the girl. “I need you to be okay now…” Bella groaned in pain. “Because… I love you…” Hermione said slowly. “You protect me. You care about me…”  
“Yes…” Bellatrix replied.  
“And I care about you and I hate seeing you like this.” She observed Bella’s weakened frame. Bella’s breathing grew faster.  
“You… love me?” She asked breathlessly. Hermione crawled out of the bed to get closer to Bella, her arm searing in pain as she moved. Her ankle trailing behind her, she reached out to Bella and just managed to clasp her hand.  
“Yes. I do.” She whispered. Bella used all of her energy to squeeze Hermione’s hand.  
“I love you too…” She replied before her eyes closed and her grip on Hermione’s hand weakened. Her breathing slowed as she re-entered sleep.

 

Narcissa found the women holding hands when she went to check on Hermione. She waved her wand and moved the girl back into her bed and pulled the covers back up around her. She bent down beside her sister and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but just barely. She was damaged and deranged, but she still loved her.

 

“My lord, thank you for seeing me.” Narcissa addressed the dark lord. He nodded from his position in front of the fire, Nagini curled up around his bare feet.  
“I’ve come to discuss my sister.” Narcissa continued. “I believe she has now suffered enough and she should be given time to heal so that she can continue serving you to the best of her ability.” Her master did not reply. “She is dedicated to your cause without question, my lord.” Voldemort raised a finger.  
“Narcissa, my dear, I need you to be honest with me.” He hissed.  
“Of course.” She replied.  
“Do you believe that the mudblood girl will cause any more problems for us? Particularly for Bellatrix?” He turned to face her, so half of his face was lit by the firelight and half was still in darkness.  
“The pair have formed a kind of bond, my lord. I believe this will help to ground Bellatrix. To make her less unpredictable.”  
“You believe so?” He asked.  
“Yes, my lord. I believe the presence of the girl is good for her. Something that she is responsible for, like a pet.”  
“I see…” Voldemort replied, “Well then, the torture will end now, but if she steps out of line again, she will regret it.  
“Of course, my lord.” Narcissa bowed her head. “Thank you for your mercy.”

 

Hermione starred at Bella’s pale skin littered with red streaks. As the days went on they worsened before the healed. They shifted in colour from red to purple, to brown then to pink. All before settling as a pale silver. Hermione’s arm healed and she grew tired of living in the darkness of the cellar.

Her and Bellatrix spoke almost every day now. About everything, their childhoods, Hogwarts, their favourite sweets. Bellatrix had a pet Rottweiler when she was a girl. Her name was Ilsa and she was her only friend when everyone else hated her. She kept her stable. Then, when she joined Tom Riddle, he made her kill Ilsa with her own dagger, to prove her loyalty to him. The scary part was that Bella said it was one of the easiest decisions she ever had to make.  
“Do you miss her?” Hermione asked.  
“Or course I do.” Bella replied. “But I don’t regret what I did. It was the price I had to pay for the life I live now. One of freedom and wildness.”  
“Says the woman chained to a pillar…” Hermione chuckled.  
“Very funny…” Bella laughed, causing pain to stab her in the chest. “Ah!”  
“I’m sorry!” Hermione said.  
“Don’t be sorry, love.” Bella groaned through a smile. “Don’t you ever be sorry.”


	13. Swear to it

##----------------------->

Hermione was moved back up to her own room the next day and she could hear that Bellatrix was back upstairs too. She could hear Narcissa’s voice scolding her sister, threatening to restrain her. Hermione pressed her ear to the locked wooden door to listen closer, her arm held tightly in its sling.   
“Sissy, stay out of this!” Bellatrix hissed.   
“Bella, lay down! Your body hasn’t finished healing.” Narcissa replied sternly.   
“Let me see her!” Bella said. Hermione heard a scuffle. “Or at least return my wand to me!” Bellatrix raised her voice.   
“Bella! Stop this!” Narcissa shouted. Then there was a slapping sound. Then silence. Then Narcissa’s voice raged. “Incarcerous!”

The girl knew what that spell would have done to Bellatrix. Ropes would be snaking around her body and tighten with each move made against them. She heard Bella groan.   
“Narcissa! Get back here you bitch!” Bella screamed. “How dare you do this to me!”   
“Stop struggling, it will only make it worse.” Narcissa replied before closing the door. She sensed Hermione behind the door and paused for a moment.   
“Go back to bed, dear. It’s late.” Narcissa said.   
“Wait!” Hermione called out, but she had already walked away.

The next morning, Hermione found that her door was unlocked. She didn’t know why, but she went out anyway. The hallway was quiet. Slowly, she crept her way down the hall to Bella’s room. She placed her hand on the metal doorknob. It was cold. She twisted it and went inside.

The dawn sun was shining through the closed window and was reflecting off of the gothic chandelier that clung to the ceiling. Hermione looked to the bed and saw her lover sleeping. Ropes bound her body and there were red abrasion marks from where she had been struggling against them. Hermione gasped as she walked over to the bed. She lay down beside the older woman and put her arms around her. Bellatrix woke with a start and grunted in surprise as she released who was beside her.   
“Hermione?” She whispered.   
“Yes. It’s me…” Hermione replied, pressing her face into the dark witch’s curls. “Are you alright?” Bella breathed for a moment.   
“No.” She huffed.   
“We need to get out of here…” Hermione said. Bella looked at her in disbelief.   
“No. The dark lord – I am loyal to my master.” Bellatrix replied.   
“He’s torturing us… he won’t let us be together.” Hermione whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. Bellatrix’s expression became pained. She knew more than anything that she wanted to run away with her little pet, but the risks were so great.

Hermione moved to pull the ropes off of Bella. They came away easily at a stranger’s touch and evaporated into dust. Bella pulled her hands up and cupped Hermione’s face.   
“I love you.” She said. “And I’ve never told anyone else those three words before, not even my husband.”   
“I need you…” Hermione replied, tears seeping into her eyes.   
“Don’t cry, love. We’ll figure this out.” Bella said.   
“Can’t we just leave?” Hermione begged. “Please…”   
“Escape?” Bella said.   
Hermione nodded and drew their foreheads together.   
“Yes.” Hermione said. “Once you get your wand back, we can do it.” Bella’s forehead creased, and she pulled away.   
“I don’t think it’s wise.” Bella said.   
“Since when did that matter to you?” Hermione snapped. “It’s the only way we can be together.” Bella sat up and pulled the girl into her arms. She stroked her hair.   
“Alright, my love.” She decided. “We’ll get out of here. But, only when the time is right and you must promise to do everything I say…” Hermione nodded and hummed softly, burying her face in Bella’s chest. “Do you swear to it? You’ll do everything I say?” Bella whispered, kissing Hermione’s hair.  
“I swear.” Hermione said, lifting her chin so she could accept the kiss Bellatrix was offering.


	14. The Beginnings of Escape

##----------------------->

The women kept up appearances over the next few days. They stayed away from each other for the most part. Narcissa had delivered books for Hermione to read in her room. Yet, her door was always unlocked. Often, she would hear the sister’s arguing down the hall.

One night, Narcissa asked Hermione to keep Bellatrix calm while she tried to heal her sister’s cuts. Hermione lay on the bed beside Bella, gently running her fingers through her hair as Narcissa performed spells on her limbs. Bella squirmed as it felt like she was being burned, but Hermione’s presence calmed her immensely.  Bella had almost passed out by the time her sister had finished. All of her cuts had faded into silver and white scars littering her body. Hermione gently ran her hands over them and Bella frowned.   
“Am I still beautiful?” She asked. Hermione locked eyes with her before replying.   
“Of course you are.” She smiled.

 

It had been almost a week since the lovers had made their promise and Hermione grew restless. She knew that Voldemort hadn’t been in the mansion for five days and that there was no better chance to escape than now.

“Can’t you just say we are going for a walk, then we just don’t come back?” Hermione suggested as they ate breakfast together.   
“That would be to obvious…” Bella replied. “We would need some kind of distraction.” There was a pause as Bellatrix swallowed her food. “Are you well enough to apparate yet?” Hermione nodded,   
“I think so…”   
“Right then. We’ll do it today. I will figure something out.” Bella decided, “Be ready to go at a moments notice.” She got up and stormed away, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts at the table.

 

Each time Hermione heard a sound she thought it might be time. She would occasionally run down into Bella’s room to find it empty when she thought she could hear her calling out. She wandered the corridors of the mansion in silence, never seeing anyone. She found bread left on the table so she took some as she walked along. Eventually, she gave up and returned to her room.

 

Hours later she heard a sudden whipping sound followed by a crackling sound. The smell of smoke trailed up the stairs and into Hermione’s nostrils. Bella burst into Hermione’s room and helped her into a black cloak. Hermione noticed instantly that Bellatrix had her wand back.   
“Let’s get out of here…” Bella shouted, smashing the window with a spell. “The fire should keep them distracted for a moment. Hold tight to me!” She said, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Together, they dove from the window and were consumed by Bellatrix’s apparation smoke before they hit the ground. She scooped them up and they were quickly heading far away from the manor. Hermione breathed deeply as she clung to Bella tightly. She had no idea where they were going but for once she actually felt safe. The wind whipped their hair back and made their noses turn red as they continued to fly. Bella didn’t believe they were being followed, but she didn’t risk looking back. She had just betrayed her master, and she knew there was no possibility of ever being forgiven. If they were caught it would mean death.


	15. Alone

##----------------------->

“Bellatrix?” Hermione chirped up from her positon nestled in her shoulder as they lay at the base of a tree.   
“Yes, my sweet?” Bella replied, stroking her fingers through Hermione’s matted hair.   
“If we’re found… will he kill us?” She stuttered. Bellatrix decided to deliver the hard truth.   
“The dark lord will not forgive me this time. It is imperative that we aren’t caught.”  
“But where will we go?” Hermione asked.  
“Somewhere far away.” Bella sighed, resting her cheek on top of Hermione’s head. “Maybe Germany? Or Spain?”   
“I went to Barcelona once with mum and dad…” Hermione added.   
“Maybe, little bird.” Bella soothed. She was growing tired of talking. The sun was setting and the pair closed their eyes, confident that the protective enchantments surrounding them would keep them safe overnight.

 

“Come on, little bird. It’s time to keep moving.” Bella woke Hermione before sunrise.   
“Where are we going?” Hermione croaked. The forest was chirping with birds and other woodland creatures.  
“Before we can go anywhere, I need to collect something from Gringotts.” Bella said.   
“That’s not a very safe idea…” Hermione replied. “Surely going out into public is not a good plan.”  
“I am Bellatrix Lestrange, everyone is terrified of me.” Hermione couldn’t help but think how horrific her early days with Bella were, and how much she had changed since then.   
“Once we’ve been to Gringotts, we will be free, pet.” Bella stared out into the distance. Hermione snuck up behind her and linked her fingers through the older woman’s open palm. They gripped each other tightly.   
“I love you.” Hermione whispered into her ear. Bella smiled and took hold of the girls face, bringing her into a passionate kiss.   
“You turn me on.” Bella said shamelessly.   
“I know.” Hermione said, cheekily. She let Bella caress her chest and lick at her neck. Just as they lowered themselves to the ground and removed Hermione’s dress Bella heard a loud cracking sound. She pressed her hand across Hermione’s mouth, silencing her. The woods were silent. Then she heard another crack. Someone was apparating nearby.  
“Get your clothes on.” Bella hissed, raising her wand toward the sound. Hermione did as she was told and as soon as she was ready Bella hooked an arm around her waist and they aparated out of the forest.

“Ahh!” Hermione was still weak, she clung to Bella and she pulled her down a backstreet in Knockturn Alley. Bella gripped her tightly until they reached a small wooden door. She tapped it with her wand and it flew open. She dropped Hermione to the ground inside and slammed the door closed. Silently, she pressed her ear to the wood, straining to hear if they had been followed. Hermione breathed heavily as she lay on the floor. She reached out and grabbed Bella’s ankle, desperate for something to anchor her as the room spun around her. Bella stayed focused on the door.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Bella swung around and scooped Hermione into her lap.   
“Are you alright, sweet thing?” She whispered. Hermione let out a soft moan, totally exhausted. Bella stroked her forehead, pushing the hair out of the girl’s face. “We’re safe here. This room is enchanted.” Bella said. “Only female death eaters can enter.” She continued. “It is a safe zone in case of any assault that would happen within the ranks.”   
“But…” Hermione choked, “your sister?”  
“Narcissa does not bear his mark.” Bella replied. “Coward.”   
“What are… we… going to do?” Hermione said slowly. Bellatrix paused, collecting her thoughts.   
“While you get well, I will go to Gringotts and collect what I need.”  
“No!” Hermione said, “You cannot go alone.” Bella looked shocked.   
“I can handle this.” Bellatrix replied. “It would be unwise to bring you, something could happen.” Hermione’s brow creased.   
“I could protect you.” She smiled, weakly.   
“Yes,” Bella smiled back, “But I can’t protect you if you’re dead. You will stay here and I won’t hear another word about it.” She leaned down and kissed her lover. She felt the girl’s tears smudge onto her cheeks, but she knew she had made the right decision.


	16. Wings

##----------------------->

_Click, click, click!_

Bellatrix’s shoes clacked along the marble floor of the Gringot’s foyer. Without exception, all of the goblins turned to look at the dark witch as she passed. Most snarled and turned away but some smiled at her presence.

When she reached the front of the room the goblin behind the desk looked up from his paperwork and recited his usual speech.   
“Welcome to Gringot’s Bank, how may I be of assistance?”   
“I wish to enter my vault.” Bella said.   
“Can you please provide your wand as identification?” She complied and waved her wand at eye level. At the goblin’s request she tapped in on a silver bowl and the contents turned blue, authenticating that she was the true owner of the wand. “Right this way.”

The cart reached her vault within a few minutes and she stepped out and quickly bypassed the sleeping dragon who did not seem alarmed by her presence. The goblin ran his arm down the centre of the door and it whooshed open. Bella stood just inside the door and waved her wand, summoning what she needed.

Helga Hufflepuff’s cup flew into her hand and she quickly wrapped it in a black cloth and gripped it tightly as she turned to the goblin.   
“Right.” She huffed going through a list in her mind. “Avada kedavra!” A green flash and then Bellatrix moved on. She raced to the balcony overlooking the dragon and took a deep breath. She reached her wand over her shoulder and tapped between her shoulder blades while muttering a spell.   
“Ah!” She grunted in pain as large feathered wings began to push their way out of her back. Because apparation was useless on the premises she knew she would have to be creative. Once her wings were fully formed she leapt from the balcony and began to fly upwards. Her wings heaved and carried her to the very top of the mine like cavern where all the vaults were.   
“Bombarda!” The wall beside her ruptured and opened into a vast tunnel. She flapped her wings and propelled herself into the darkness. “Lumos!” Her wand tip lit up and she was able to see stone carvings on the walls as she flew past. Quickly enough she reached the one she was looking for and she came to a halt. She frantically tapped her wand to the earth and the dirt fell away revealing a door. Bella turned the handle and suddenly she was in the room where she had left Hermione.   
“Let’s go…” She was cut off by the sight that was in front of her. The wall had been blown open and a death eater stood waiting for Bellatrix’s return. Hermione was behind held in a headlock against his body, his wand to her neck.

“Let her go, you beast!” Bella flicked her wand a red sparks flew at the assailant. He threw up a shield and the sparks rebounded striking Bella’s own body. Searing pain surged through her as she fired another spell at him.

Before any more damage was done, she hexed the cup in her hand and it began to disintegrate. She wasn’t destroying it – rather transporting it, but he didn’t need to know that.  As the cup finally disappeared, Bella tried to collapse the roof in on her attacker, but he enhanced his shield so it covered above him as well.   
“Get away from her!” Bella screamed, chasing him out onto the street. He dropped Hermione to the ground and continued to flee. “You coward!” Bella cried after him, scooping Hermione into her arms. “Are you hurt?” Bella asked, frantic.  
“It’s… a… trap!” Hermione managed to get out. But it was too late.

“Expelliarmus!” A voice shouted. Bella’s wand flew from her grasp. She tried her best to shield Hermione using her wings but they were fading quickly and a death eater managed to destroy them fast with a counter-spell.

Desperate, Bella threw her body over Hermione, taking the full force of all of the spells being pounded at them by at least ten death eaters.   
“Bella?” Hermione locked eyes with her lover.   
“It’ll be alright, little bird.” Bella tried to crack a smile. “I’ll protect you.” The older woman succumbed to the spells and fell unconscious. She was levitated off the ground and quickly whisked away followed by a trail of other death eaters who dragged Hermione along behind them.


	17. Goodnight

Bella’s world swirled around her. Nausea filled her to the brim, as her surroundings shifted into focus. She felt blood rushing to her face; realising she was suspended upside down. Her wrists were bound behind her back and her ankles were held in place by someone’s magic, though she couldn’t tell whose. It was dark, but silhouettes of gravestones became obvious in the mist. The hairs on the back of her neck perked up.

“I did warn you, Bellatrix.” Her master purred.  
“Mmph!” She tried to reply but she quickly discovered she was gagged.  
“Where is it?” Voldemort hissed. Bella shook her head, pretending to not understand.

THUD!

She fell to the ground.  
“Ahh!” Bella gargled as she landed face first into the dirt.    
“You stole my horcrux from its hiding place in your own vault. I thought you were smarter than that.” He tutted as he flicked his wand at her. Dark tendrils sprouted from the ground and snaked themselves around Bellatrix’s frame. She panicked and thrashed as they tightened around her limbs, pulling her deeper into the ground.  
“Mmph ooord!” _My lord_ , she had tried to say. Begging for his mercy one last time. Finally, he approached her.

Half her face was visible above the dirt.  
“There is only one way you can prove your loyalty to me now…” He let the words hang. “Kill the girl.” Bella shook her head furiously. Voldemort dug his foot into her back, crushing her lungs. He whipped his wand to the left and his victim’s gag disappeared.  
“Please my Lord! She’s a child!” She whispered.  
“That hasn’t stopped you before…”  
“She’s different! She’s special!” Bella cried.  
“I think you need to be reminded of your place!” The dark lord raised his voice before stepping back. “Crucio!”

Bellatrix thrashed and screamed against the searing pain that spread across her body as though it was the blood running through her veins. The tendrils holding her down ripped against her movements. The seconds felt like hours and she ripped her throat raw, not for the first time.

When the pain finally ceased, Voldemort was kneeling in front of her. He gripped a handful of her wild hair and pulled her face from the dirt.  
“I know you do not fear death, Bellatrix.” He hissed. “Therefore, if you fail to do as I ask, you will be sent back to Azkaban to rot.”  
“Yes, my Lord.” She did her best to bow her head.  
“Good.” He grabbed her by the arm and aparated them both back to Malfoy Manor.

 

Hermione was being held in the cellar. Again. A cuff had been secured around her ankle, keeping her secured by a chain to the far wall. It was silent until suddenly there was a clanging as the cellar door was opened.  
“At least give me a moment with her.” Bella’s voice hissed, sounding hoarse.  
“Fine.” The death eater escorting her agreed before sulking back up the stairs, too afraid of her to resist.

Bellatrix ran to Hermione, reaching out her arms to embrace her.  
“It’s time for you to go, little bird.” She said, breaking the chain from around Hermione’s ankle.  
“What? What’s going on?” Hermione was confused, searching Bella’s eyes for answers but she gave her none.  
“You’re free, Hermione.” Bella smiled, weakly. “Leave.” Before Hermione could say anything, Bella swiped her wand across her own chest, drawing a line a blood. Deep enough to see her bones.  
“Bella no!” Hermione rushed forward, but Bella thrust her wand into the girl’s hand.  
“Take my wand and leave now!” Bella whispered.  
“No! What have you done?” Hermione cried.  
“I’m not going to kill you; not after everything that’s happened.” Bella’s eyes filled with tears as her body weakened, forcing her to drop to her knees. Hermione cradled Bellatrix in her arms.  
“Go on…” Bella said, blood cascading from the wound she opened. “Do it.”

Hermione knew what she was asking.  
“No.” She refused.  
“Help me!” Bella called out, trying to force Hermione to do what she wanted. There was a time limit now.  
“Think of all the things I did to you, little bird. I deserve death.” Bella cried, wanting it all to be over.  
“I won’t kill you…” Hermione sobbed.  
“I raped you!” Bella’s voice was filled with anger. “I tortured you!”  
“Please… there has to be another way!”  
“He would find me. Hermione, it’s better this way.” Bella choked, blood beginning to seep into her mouth. “Leave me.”

Bella reached up and cupped Hermione’s cheek.  
“You really are so clever. And the most beautiful girl I’ve ever known.” She was fading quickly, and Hermione could hear footsteps fast approaching. She knew if they found her, they would likely heal Bellatrix so they could punish her.  
“I’m sorry…” She whispered. She leant down and kissed Bella one last time before gently letting her down to the ground.  
“I was told the killing curse doesn’t hurt.” Bella chuckled, gargling on blood.  
“Are you sure?” Hermione asked. Bellatrix nodded, her blood covered hands dropping from her wound to the ground beside her.  
“Goodnight, my love.” Bellatrix whispered, tears falling back into her hairline.

Hermione reluctantly too aim.  


A green flash filled the room – but before Hermione could scream she gripped Bella’s wand tightly and aparated from the cellar. She dropped to her knees and cried out, sobbing. She realised she was on the tree covered hillside where she and Bella had shared their last happy memories together.

Her eyes stung and her cries her choked with pain. Bellatrix’s blood stained her hands and her clothes as she screamed into the silence of the forest.

 

Hermione didn’t know how long she stayed there. The sun had begun to rise when she finally moved from the spot where she was kneeling. She looked down at Bellatrix’s wand in her hands, admiring how much its rough wood and curved appearance matched its owner’s personality. She closed her eyes and aparated again.

Hogwarts’ silhouette greeted her kindly, casting its long shadows onto the forest behind her. She slowly walked towards the main entrance bridge, dragging her feet and letting her mind go numb. She couldn’t hear the shouting of the students and she approached. She couldn’t feel Ron’s embrace when he wrapped his arms around her, securing her into safety. She couldn’t see Harry check her over for injuries.  She could only sense Bella’s presence fading from her. An arm around her waist, Ron half carried Hermione into the castle. Harry pushed the crowd aside so they could pass through. Luna clasped her hands to her mouth when she saw the sight of Hermione, beaten and bloodied. In that moment she swore never to reveal what had happened to her within those walls at Malfoy Manor. The secret was hers now, and hers alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year of this story, I've decided to end it here. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope the final chapter was satisfying or at least provided closure.  
> If you would like more Bellatrix or Bella/Hermione fanfic, please let me know.  
> Thanks again for reading Xx


End file.
